


...I'll Watch Over Your Dreams...

by lifevolutionary



Series: Sleeping, Dreaming [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamwalking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since Gabriel had joined Team Free Will, Sam dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...I'll Watch Over Your Dreams...

**Author's Note:**

> For echoist, who asked for a sequel.

For the first time since Gabriel had joined Team Free Will, Sam dreamed.

At first Sam thought he'd woken up and that Gabriel had zapped them somewhere else for some inexplicable, probably Trickster related, reason of his own. Then he looked around and realised he recognised this place, he had memories of it, ones that were all fuzzy round the edges.

Once he realised that it was a dream, the lucidity horribly familiar, he looked around for Lucifer, hoping the bastard wouldn't look like Jess this time. He was halfway through the examination of his dream-scape, the fire in the fireplace and the packed bookshelves more detailed than they'd ever been in his dreams before, when he saw the figure sprawled on the couch.

Gabriel.

Or at least, a being that looked like Gabriel. He knew by now that he couldn't trust the people in his dreams to be who they looked like, even if there were empty candy wrappers scattered around the base of the couch.

He approached carefully. 'Gabriel' had his feet up on the cushions and his hands behind his head as he stared pensively upwards. If Sam remembered this dream correctly there was a night sky up there, covered in stars but he wasn't going to take his eyes off 'Gabriel' long enough to check.

Sam stepped forward until he knew he was looming in 'Gabriel's' field of vision. Sam had learnt a long time ago how intimidating his height could be if he used it right. "What are you doing here?"

'Gabriel' just quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm enjoying the scenery," he said dryly. Sam didn't budge from his man mountain act, enhancing it with an expectant stare. 'Gabriel' rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm stopping little brother Luci from having a field day with your subconscious."

That response was encouraging, it put a tick in the 'actually Gabriel' column, but Sam still frowned down at him. Something didn't quite add up, "You were doing that before and this is the first time I've dreamed."

"Luci was just sending nightmares before," 'Gabriel' looked momentarily uncomfortable and his eyes darted, seemingly unconscious movement, to something behind Sam, "This time he tried to come in person."

That was creepy. Even if this was Gabriel, that was creepy. Especially if this was Gabriel because Sam had never seen Gabriel nervous before and that was freaky in and of itself. Sam decided that he was going to have to risk looking away from 'Gabriel' long enough to glance behind himself because otherwise his spine was going to shiver it's way out of his body from sheer weirded-out-ness. Remembering that in his usual dream-scape he'd be standing with his back to the open doorway out into the gardens right now, really didn't help. When he looked though, instead of French doors there was a massive wooden one; closed and barred and chained shut.

'Gabriel' grimaced, "Keeping him out meant delving into your head further than I'd been going before. Believe me, I wouldn't be in here unless I had to be."

He certainly sounded like Gabriel but that still wasn't any sort of assurance. "How do I know you're really you?"

"Who else would I be?" The indignation sounded genuine as well.

"Lucifer." Sam replied bluntly. "The first time he invaded my dreams he looked like Jess."

Gabriel winced, "Classy. My brother always did lack a certain style." He made another face that Sam couldn't quite decipher but replaced it quickly with a smirk. "Well, if you couldn't tell that Jessica wasn't Jessica, then you're not going to be able to tell for certain that I'm really me, are you? No matter hard you glare at me."

Something about the bravado-wrapped insecurity of that declaration made up Sam's mind for him. He moved away, ignoring the brief flare of disappointment on Gabriel's face, and paced down the length of the accomadatingly long couch to where Gabriel's feet rested. He grabbed hold of the toes of Gabriel's tennis shoes and lifted them, Gabriel made a sharp, surprised sound and flailed, his hands establishing a death-grip on the cushions as he was manhandled. Sam flopped down and then dropped Gabriel's feet in his lap.

Gabriel lifted his head and stared at him like he was insane. "You're far too trusting." Pleasure and disapproval warred in his voice and Sam wondered when he'd got so good at reading Gabriel's emotions. Maybe it was a dream thing.

"Oh please, I just sat down. It's not like I'm going to do anything ritually binding in here." Five years ago he would have said 'legally binding' without a second thought.

The only vocal response he got to that was a snort but Gabriel also snapped himself up an eye-wateringly blue lollipop and tipped his head back again as he popped it in his mouth. Sam watched him for a moment, staring in a way he couldn't during waking hours for fear of capture by Dean. His gaze lingering on the long line of Gabriel's throat and the spill of his hair. He knew he shouldn't look but something about the atmosphere of this place was still dream like enough that he let himself do it anyway, for a little while.

With a soft sigh Sam tipped his own head back, his hands settling, unthinking, on Gabriel's ankles. He'd remembered right, there were stars up there.

~*~

The first time Sam woke up after that dream it was still dark and he was still half asleep. But the same instinct that told him he shouldn't be awake was also telling him that he needed to find something, needed to make sure...

He reached out, searching and when he found what he was looking for he gave a happy, sleepy smile and, without ever opening his eyes, pulled until Gabriel was a line of fiery body heat against him. He wrapped himself tightly around his Archangel and fell asleep again, content.

~*~

The second time Sam woke up he was alone. But when he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he found Gabriel once again sitting at the table, watching him. Sam raised an eyebrow in question, Gabriel just popped another piece of chocolate chip pancake in his mouth and winked.


End file.
